


Unbelievable.

by Whendragonscome



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gen, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAG THAT, Light Angst, M/M, TROLLHUNTERS IS JUST CINNAMON ROLL ANGST, thats literally all it is, what the HECK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO TAG THIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whendragonscome/pseuds/Whendragonscome
Summary: Me: *sees low-key passive aggressive burns being thrown at the voltron fandom by the trollhunters fandom* BURRRRRRRRRN.Also me, a really old Voltron veteran: *sees what someone commented the last time someone introduced a klance trollhunters au*Oh :) Fuck :) this :) will :) be :) fine :)





	Unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you. Yes, you, Dear Reader. Actually took the time to open this fic! Thank you so much! If it's not too much to ask, please leave a kudos and a keysmash at the end. Thanks again!

**S1 EP1 - Becoming Part 1**

Several cars lined the bridge that connects the two roads over the dry canal. The clocked ticked 4:30 in the morning, while white light turned the surroundings purple. A woman thought to himself, half asleep and half wanting to jump off a cliff.  _ In what kind of town does the sunrise at 4:30, at four thirty most of the Americas are SLEEPING, not driving to work. Why is it so bright outside. What is it? June? And even then the sun only rises at 5. Screw you, California. And this screwy town. I hope you get invaded by aliens or some form of Arthurian legend.  _

The woman turned on the radio, in hopes that it would keep her awake. An annoying voice filled the car. “Good morning, Arcadia Oaks. It’s 4:30 a.m. If you’re still in bed, you are missing the most beautiful sunrise, clear skies and a beautiful morning ahead. And big news…”

Meanwhile, below the early morning traffic and beneath the awareness of tired workers. A fight was going on, a pretty loud and visible one. Thank goodness for fog. 

A disposable cup rolled through moved into the shadow of the bridge. A dark heavily armored Troll with horns curled around his head smashed the cup under his foot. If you saw him at night you would’ve run, if you saw him in the daytime, which is highly unlikely, you  _ still _ would’ve run. The troll had skulls on his belt and blood on his blade, and if you haven't shit your pants already, you would have by now. Where his arm was supposed to be, was a crude prosthetic, magic enhanced. His name was Sendak, and while his relationship with Zarkon is still unknown, his mission was clear. And to finish the mission he needed the Trollhunter. 

Sendak and the Trollhunter were currently at a standoff. Both tired, and having fought right into the morning. 

Sendak huffed, “Yield,” a pause, “Alfor.”

“A Trollhunter never yields.” Alfor breathed heavily. “I..’d rather die. 

Alfor was a hefty troll in a shade of stone white. There were no noticeable features on him, except for perhaps a nose ring, and albeit an amazing British accent, almost like Tom Hiddleston even. The armor really did him a favor when it came to looks. 

Sendak spat. “Terms, accepted,” And in what could be seen as showing off, he threw himself into the air, yelled, and smashed down onto the concrete below, just barely missing Alfor. It would have been successful if Alfor hadn’t slid out of the way.

Alfor raised his sword of Daylight and swung it at Sendak, who dodged it. He instead punched Sendak to the ground and pointed his sword at him.

Alfor growled, “Your turn, Sendak. Yield.”

The sun beamed down onto Alfor, who stares, shocked at his shoulder as it smolders, although I cannot imagine  _ why _ he would be surprised. I mean it  _ is _ morning, and trolls turn to stone in the sunlight, he should know this. Sendak kicked Alfor back, who tumbled backward. His sword skids and slides into the sunlight, just out of reach. Alfor gritted his teeth and reached for his sword, his hand burned blue and almost turned to stone. The amulet from his chest armor flickered and spun faster and faster, glowing brighter before dimming again.

Sendak was growing impatient. “There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter. Give me the amulet.”

Alfor didn’t answer, but instead sprinted up the canal and leaped onto the underside of the bridge. He turned and clutched his sword. Sendak jumped out from behind a support beam, who knows how he got there so fast. and swung around the beam to kick Alfor, who slammed into a gutter. He jumped away as Sendak lunged at him. Alfor hopped down and hung from the support beam while Sendak chased him, grabbing rods like monkey bars in what could only be a stroke of pure luck as the shadows were arching and those rods were thinner than the trolls. Alfor swung back up and glanced around. Sendak tackled him, Alfor’s sword falls to the ground as Bular held down and him over the edge. The sword hummed and disappeared on contact.

Sendak chuckled evilly, “It all ends here.”

Alfor struggled against Sendak as he pushed half his face into the sun, laughing as Alfor’s face burned to stone. Sendak's claw swiped at Alfor, who grabbed his arm and held it in the sunlight. Sendak screamed, recoiled and clutched his burning blue arm as it smoked. Alfor doubles to his feet, tired, he leans on the bridge beam for support.

Sendak pulled his bone swords out. “It's me or the sun. Either way, you're doomed.” 

Alfor caught his breath. “No. The amulet will find the champion. We will stop you and your master,” He stood up tall to look him in the eye, “I may end, but the fight will not.”

Sendak’s eyes widened as Alfor stepped back off the bridge, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and fell backward into the sunlight. His skin cracks a glowing blue and turns to stone.

Sendak gasped. “No!”

In the canal below, Alfor’s stone body shattered. Sendak tried to reach out into the sunlight and instead got burned, he immediately recoiled.

Sendak sighed first, then growled, frustrated.” Ahh!” He punched a wall in anger.

Below was the rubble of what used to be the Trollhunter. The Trollhunter’s amulet glowed blue, pulsing.

At this moment it could be seen as a miracle that literally NO ONE saw this. But perhaps a few girls who like to go by Rizavi, Leifsdottir and Pidge witnessed the event. Because for the next school year or so, Rizavi and Leifsdottir will be paranoid trying to find evidence of what they saw that morning. What they think of this is unimportant, do not bother with them. And as for Pidge? Well... You’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this planned out since last may.


End file.
